


I Love You, I Love You Not

by 2_manyfandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_manyfandoms/pseuds/2_manyfandoms
Summary: When she catches her villan spiking tea with a love potion she starts to wonder of her true motive, and how bad it really is. She has defeted her again and again, but maybe this time she doesn't have to?





	I Love You, I Love You Not

     It started when she came to my door one afternoon. I had stayed at home most of the day on account of a fever and I guess she found that a good enough excuse to come over with some freshly brewed tea to make me feel better. I could tell something was wrong just from the smile on her face, although I probably would have brushed it off if it was anyone other than her, the girl who had time and time again tried to take me down with both her force and her mind games. As smart as she might be, she’s not nearly as good of a liar as she thinks she is.

     So I invited her in and accepted the tea willingly, purely out of curiosity. One sip exposed the sweet tang of love potion, maybe too light to notice if I hadn’t been paying attention, but I had, there’s no pretending on that one. After one sip I knew, and I could have stopped drinking- should have- One sip wouldn’t be enough for the potion to work, in fact with as little as she must have had to put in the tea to keep it subtle, I doubt the whole cup would do any noticeable damage, maybe two cups, or one ever couple of days. So I kept drinking with only a second of hesitation, one only met with minor confusion from the girl across from me, watching so intently of course she noticed it. But I finished the tea and that was enough to dismiss the action from her thoughts completely.

     So I had the tea, the love potion, of my own accord. She stayed a little longer, asking me how I feel and making small talk, mostly about me, for almost an hour. To draw suspicion away from the tea I thought an act to make it seem like she cares about me. But a little part of me… okay a big part of me, believed it. And maybe it was the love potion, maybe I miss calculated how much I would actually be able to handle or how well she was able to mask it. But, maybe it wasn’t.

     Because she kept coming. Not in any order I could see, she would come at any time of the day and any day of the week sometimes almost every day and sometimes not for over a week, but she kept coming, and kept bringing me that spiked tea and finding knew interesting questions to ask her. And I kept drinking the tea, and drinking, and drinking, until I was wondering when she was going to stop by next, jumping out of bed at the sound of the knock on the door, and started asking her questions of my own. She noticed all of this of course and responded to it with a knowing smile which, embarrassingly, made my heart stop every time. So I didn’t mind that she saw that the potion was working, in fact I started enjoying it, glad that she was happy, that one of her plans was working for once.

     Till we were sitting together on my bed talking about nothing, just like we have for the past 3 months, and she smiles again. I don’t know why, I can’t remember what I just said. Did I say something? I’ve never gotten her to smile like this, only smirks or smiles that show she is trying not to laugh or ones that seem to be hiding a secret or ones where her lips don’t even move but her eyes start to shine, but never like this it’s just so genuinely happy. Maybe she said something to me? A joke that she finds super funny? No I wouldn’t have forgotten it so quickly. Would I? It’s so easy to get caught in this smile like the rest of the world doesn’t exist. Then she shifts her wait so she is closer to me.

     “Hello?” she says confused. Her smile drops but doesn’t go away completely. “That can’t be the end can it?”

     So I was talking then. But about what? Did I say something to make her smile like that? I widh I could remember it. I would say it over and over again until I get sick of looking at that smile, which I dowbt would ever happen. But I don’t know what I was gonna say, so without thinking I start to lean in closer to her. To kiss. I am going to kiss her. I think in delight. But wait, there is something have to say first, something important.

     I love you.

     “You made me love you.” No that’s not it, not at all. I lover her, so why didn’t I tell her?

     She leans back and her eyes open wide exposing her dull blue eyes almost completely swallowed up by black. Her smile is gone and suddenly that is all I can concentrate on again; what was only a second ago a wide toothy grin is flattened into a small grimace. Why is she upset? Cause I told her about the love potion. Right, the love potion, she’s been spiking my drink for months.

     “I’ve known since the beginning,” I continue no longer able to look at her. “It’s too sweet in the tea. Trickery has never really been your fine suit.” I let out a small strangled laugh as my two worlds collide and I see the amazing girl I look up to, love even, and the girl who I have fought with for years, the girl who would have loved to see me go down in a world full of flames. But maybe they aren’t so different.

     “You’re still drinking it.” She replies after a couple moments.

     She says it like a fact, as if she won despite the fact that I knew of her plan the whole time, but I hear it as a question. The question I’ve been wondering since I took that second sip of her tea: Why did you do it? No matter how hard I try I can’t find the answer. So I flip it back to her, make it seem like I had a plan the whole time as well.

     “I wanted to see what you would do. So I waited”

     She bites her lips an turns away from me and I realize: she never did anything. I’ve been so caught up in the potion that I didn’t even think about what her actual plans might be but it’s been almost 3 months, more than enough time to accomplish whatever big plan she had while I was… incapacitated. But she didn’t. She just gave me the tea and talked to me. And kissed me, or was going to anyways. With the way she avoids eye contact with me that she was just as clueless as me. She made the love potion without truly knowing why just as I still can’t figure out why I took the potion.

     Then I remember her smile from only moments ago I think I might finally know why. Without really thinking it thru I lean forward a peck her on the cheek. I pause there briefly to whisper “Wait till this stupid potion wears off, then come see me,” and wait for her shocked face to see the smile lighting up mine. She rushes to cover up her brief display of emotion with a curt nod and rushes out of the room.

     I calculate it will be just less than two weeks until I’ll be 100% myself again, and maybe it’s still the love potion talking, but I really hope I’m right about this. There’s only one way to find out though so I try my best to distract myself while a clock ticks down in the back of my head. Less than 14 more days. And despite myself I start to smile.


End file.
